Love Does Cruel
by Nachan0928
Summary: Triangle Love between Byou, Kazuki, and Manabu. who is the one Kazuki should choose?


**Title:** Love Does Cruel… (One-shot)

**Author: **Kawaii_nachan

**Rating: **NC-17

**Genre: **Romance, angst, drama

**Warnings: **Male x Male relationship, rape, abuse, super bad English.

**Pairing(s): **Byou x Kazuki, Byou x Yuuto, Manabu x Kazuki

**Band(s):** ScReW

**Disclaimer: **Oh well, I've locked them in the cage unfortunately I don't own those beautiful boys, just the story... (TT w TT) *sob... sob...*

**Summary: **Kazuki had been holding back his feeling from Byou since a long time ago and finally he had a chance to approach him, but the fact was, he felt that Byou was just using him as a substitute for someone. At his hard time, he met Manabu and became a close friend. In the other side, Byou realized his feeling for Kazuki.

***~*Love Does Cruel…*~***

Kazuki shoved his _keitai_ quickly as he arrived in front of the door, which was a back door. He opened it and then closed it again. He let out a sigh. That night as usual, he went to that place for work. He was a bartender. After changed his clothes into uniform in the locker room, Kazuki made his way to the place he used to work at every night; behind the bar-counter.

He served the guests polite and nicely. Nevertheless, he could be so nervous when that man came in and sat on the reserved blue couch, near a small window. That man then walked approaching Kazuki, asked for a drink; he ordered a glass of cocktail as usual. Kazuki took a glance on him before he finally made the drink. That man looked so damn gorgeous, with his red shirt covered by a fine black leather jacket and a black leather trouser. Kazuki was indeed falling in love with him. Actually, that was a love from the first sight. He had already fallen for that man since the first time he saw him one year ago and Kazuki kept paying attention on him secretly.

Kazuki felt his heart beat faster every time he sees that man. He thought that tonight he looked more charming than usual. "Here's your cocktail", Kazuki said as he served the drink to that man. That handsome man's name was Byou. He smiled and said _'Thanks'_ to Kazuki, then he grabbed the glass and brought it to his place.

Byou sat there, on the couch. It seemed that he was waiting for someone. Kazuki knew whom Byou had been waiting for, that was his lover named Yuuto. Another good-looking man who wore spectacle. Kazuki was sure that he was no match with Yuuto, since Yuuto was very attractive and sexy. Well, sexier than he did.

_God… How I wish that I could be his lover. I might be very happy I could just die…_

Thus, the night passed as usual. "Whoa, it has been so late", Kazuki said as he looked at his watch. That was 11.30 p.m. and he changed his clothes back. However, when he was about to exit the bar from the back door, he heard a loud voice from there. He quickly went there and got surprise to see who was lying hopelessly on the floor. That was Byou. Seemed he was very drunk. "Byou-kun! What happened?", Kazuki asked, he was very panic. "Don't leave me…", Byou murmured and Kazuki couldn't hear it clearly. He smelt the strong alcohol-smells came from Byou's mouth. He must be had drunk too much.

"What should I do now? Should I take him to his house? But I don't know the address!", Kazuki thought hard. "Well, I guess I have to take him with me tonight…", he decided to bring Byou back with him. Since Byou had lost his consciousness, all Kazuki could do was calling for a taxi. It would be very hard if he dragged Byou until he reached his apartment. "Phew, finally arrive at my apartment…", he then unlocked the door and brought him in.

"Gaah! Now I must take him to my room… But Byou-kun is heavy", Kazuki tried to drag him. Suddenly, Byou circled his one hand around Kazuki's slender waist and held him tightly. It made Kazuki lost his balance and finally fell down onto the floor. "Ouch!", he lamented. "Byou-kun? Are you awake??", he asked. Byou didn't answer, but he kept holding Kazuki, even tighter. "Please, don't leave me…", he repeated those same words from before. Now, Kazuki could hear it clearly.

"What do you mean?", he raised one of his eyebrow. And he didn't expect that he would see Byou cried. "B-Byou-kun?!", he gulped hard. Kazuki didn't know what to do that time, so he just stroked Byou's hair gently, he thought that Byou must be had faced something terrible. "But where's Yuuto-san? He's supposed to stay by Byou-kun's side right now…", he said to himself.

"Hmm, maybe this is my chance", he added.

_~In the morning~_

Kazuki opened his eyes. He saw Byou sat next to him. On the bed, naked and their lower parts were covered by a blanket. "Uh… _Ohayou_…". Byou said, he was sitting and leaning his back on the wall. "Byou-kun, _Ohayou!_", Kazuki replied cheerfully. "_Eto_, about last night… did I force you to… well, you know…", Byou asked as he rubbed the back of his head, he was very confused. "Umm, last night was a consensual…", Kazuki's answer made Byou got surprised. "I like you since a long time ago", Kazuki added. Byou's mouth a bit parted.

"_Sou ka… _Well, just go out with me, then", he made a decision. Kazuki gasped. "Eh? Are you serious??", he asked curiously. Byou just nodded. "Yes. I want to go out with you!", Kazuki said, then he held Byou tightly. For Kazuki, that was like a dream. He could go out with Byou. The one he had always liked. There was one thing that disturbed his mind after all. "Byou-kun, what about Yuuto-san. He's your lover, right?", Kazuki asked seriously. "Oh, we broke up last night. He was cheating on me…", Byou answered. Kazuki's mouth shaped an _'O'_. "By the way, your name's Kazuki, right?", Byou added. Kazuki felt happier, Byou even knew his name though he never told him. But, Kazuki was too happy to at least asked to Byou how did he know his name.

"But first, you have to move from this place. We're going to live in my place…", Byou said. "Really!? Of course! I'll move!!", Kazuki shouted in disbelieve. He was very, very, very happy. "And… you have to quit from your job. Don't worry. I'll pay all the fees for our life", Byou said again. "Okay. Okay!", Kazuki was too happy to hear that. He didn't care with anything else. There was only Byou in his mind.

After three days preparation, Kazuki finally moved to Byou's place. "Whoa~ this is your apartment. So huge!", Kazuki shouted as he stepped inside. Byou lifted his belongings, "Here, I'll take your stuff in our room", Byou said. Hearing words _'Our room'_, made Kazuki blushing. "Y-Yes, Byou-kun…", he replied nervously.

_Thanks God, You granted my wish! I can be with Byou-kun!!_

Kazuki suddenly held Byou from behind, "I'm really happy…", he whispered softly. "_Aishiteru yo_", he added. Byou only hummed as his respond, he then turned around and lifted Kazuki's chin, and he pecked its lips. "Me too", he answered. Byou's answer made Kazuki feeling happy. He was just like flying in the blue sky. So high he didn't want to come back to the ground again.

_~At night, in the bedroom~_

"Kazuki…", Byou called as he pat the empty space beside him, meant to ask Kazuki to sit there, he was sitting on the bed. Kazuki gulped, he felt his heart pounding so hard. He approached Byou's spot and sat next to him. He felt so nervous; he couldn't even take a glance on Byou. "Kazuki, don't you know that you're so pretty?", Byou murmured, "And hot too…", he added as he giggled. Kazuki turned his head quickly to Byou, who looked so happy. It made Kazuki just wanted to laugh together. "And you're so handsome, Byou-kun", he replied. "That night, I couldn't remember what I had done to you, so I want you to make me remember, now…", Byou traced his hand on Kazuki's smooth cheek. "Erm, okay…", Kazuki seemed nervous.

Byou stroked Kazuki's hair gently, he then pulled Kazuki's head closer to his and kissed him, he chewed its full, red lips. "Mhh… Mmhh…", Kazuki enjoyed their passionate kiss. As Byou deepened the kiss, Kazuki unbuttoned Byou's shirt and trouser. "Wow, you're running out of your patience, Kazuki?", Byou broke the kiss and smirked. "Don't say that, Byou-kun… just keep going", Kazuki replied, his face flustered red. "Open you jeans", Byou whispered against Kazuki's soft lips. Kazuki undid and unzipped his jeans; Byou helped him to pull it off his legs. Byou moved his hand to Kazuki's back and slide it inside.

Kazuki willingly parted his legs so that Byou could thrust his finger into his entrance. He gasped loudly as he felt Byou's finger inside him, slowly Byou added another one finger. He then kissed, licked, and nibbled Kazuki's neck. It tickled Kazuki a bit, making him moaned slightly. "Hmm, so inviting, huh?", Byou licked his lips. He leaned his head to Kazuki's ear and suckled its earlobe as his two fingers kept stretching Kazuki's ass, and his free hand pinched at Kazuki's hardened nipple.

"Nnhh… Byou-kun, _yamero…_", Kazuki moaned, he gripped to death at Byou's shoulder while his other hand grabbed at Byou's hair. Byou grinned meaningfully to him, "It seems you're stretched enough, I want to put it in", he said in a deep lustful tone. "I don't use any lotion, so you have to bear with it", he added as he stroked his own erection a bit. Kazuki gulped hardly, he could feel Byou pushing his cock to enter him, slow but sure Byou thrust all the way in, he started to move his hips immediately. Faster and faster. "Aahh… B-Byou-kuhhnn… slow down…", he begged. "Haahh, you're clamping around me so hard, Kazuki…", Byou groaned.

"Aahh… Nnghh… it feels so good…", Kazuki's moans became luster. He started to stroke his aching member. Byou made dirty sounds as he kept pounding into Kazuki roughly. After few thrust, he needed to blow out his release. "Nnhh… Kazuki… I'm cumming!", Byou shouted, he finally spouted his hot liquid inside Kazuki, and so did Kazuki. He spilled his load all over his hand and stomach. They both were panting heavily as if they were after running for so long. "That was great, Kazuki…", Byou tried to speak, he than pecked his lover on his pinky cheek.

"Let's take a bath together…", Byou asked.

Kazuki blushed pink hearing that. "Hey, what are you shy for? I already saw your naked body… come on; my body is so sticky and so does yours…", Byou said with a raised eyebrow. Kazuki chuckled and then nodded. "Okay. However, don't do anything in the bathroom. We just want to take a bath, right?", he teased Byou. "I can't guarantee it since I've imagined what you would be look like if your body became wet. It must be so damn sexier… hmm", Byou grinned as he rubbed his chin. "Aw, Byou-kun… you pervert!", Kazuki pushed Byou's body playfully, making Byou laughed. Nevertheless, that happiness was only for a short time. Byou never truly loved Kazuki.

After a month living together, Byou showed some changes. He acted much more different that those few first time. He started to come home so late after worked, even drunk. But Kazuki didn't change, he was still love Byou. He was always welcoming Byou even though that was already midnight. Standing near the shoes rack in front of the door, waiting for his beloved. It wasn't just it, Byou began to torture Kazuki, but the worst was, he also raped Kazuki. It couldn't be considering as a sexual loving act, because Byou used violence on him. Kazuki didn't know why Byou treated him with such act.

One day, Kazuki went to the market and saw someone familiar, accidentally. He felt that he had ever seen that person, but he couldn't remember who exactly was that. He tried so hard and finally, he got the answer. He was one of Kazuki's classmate in Senior High back then. His name was Manabu, though it wasn't his real name, but everyone called him with that nick name instead. He walked approaching Manabu. "_Sumimasen_, Manabu-san _desuka?_", he asked politely. That man turned back to see Kazuki, "_Hai. Boku wa_ Manabu _desu_", he then smiled. "_Hisashiburi da na_, Kazuki-kun", he added.

"_Hisashiburi desu ne._ Eh? You remember me??", Kazuki's mouth gaped open a bit. "_Mochiron desu!_ How could I forget the prettiest boy in Senior High?", Manabu answered as he chuckled, making Kazuki blushed. "I consider it as a compliment. _Sankyuu~_", Kazuki replied, he was smiling nicely. After purchased what they needed, they went to the café not too far away from the market and began to chitchat. Kazuki felt so happy and it seemed that Manabu felt the same excessively.

They instantly became closer to each other, but no more than a friend did. Just close friend. They met and talked almost every day at afternoon, if it wasn't at café, then they must be in the park. Fortunately, Byou didn't know about them often met, he was in the office when those two guys hanging out together. Little by little, Manabu knew about Kazuki's problem with his lover, he didn't even get surprised to know that Kazuki was into men, not women. Now he addressed Kazuki with _'chan' _and so did Kazuki, he called him with _'kun'_. Moreover, Kazuki never bothered to even think about Manabu's plain attitude towards his sexual difference

"How about if we go to the bar tonight? I think Byou-kun won't be home until 12 p.m., so we can have fun in the bar for some times and of course, we should go home before him", Kazuki asked to Manabu who seemed agreed with him, he only nodded. "Okay, we meet again at 8 p.m. here, and then we'll go to Vegas Bar, that's the place where I had worked at before, so maybe they will give us some discount. hahaha", Kazuki gave a thumb up to Manabu. "Well, see you here later!", Manabu replied as he waved his hand to Kazuki and then walked to the park's gate.

_~At the bar~_

"Here we are. How's it? Nice bar, right?", Kazuki elbowed Manabu as he grinned meaningfully. "Yeah. It's nice. Let's get in!", Manabu shouted. However, when they were about to step inside, Manabu's _keitai_ rang. "Ah, _chotto matte_. I'll pick it up", Manabu said, he then walked to another spot and began to talk on the phone. Kazuki waited him as he sat on the bench near the bar. After a minute, Manabu shouted to him, "You'd better go in first; I think this will be long. It's my over talkative sister."

Kazuki sighed and finally decided to enter the bar alone. Truth to be told, he never been in the bar except for his job back then. He just wanted to try what it would be like to have fun in such place. Therefore, he asked Manabu, because he thought that Byou would refuse it if he asked now, though he never tried to ask, he just had a feeling that Byou would say _'No'_. Kazuki was looking around inside the bar when he noticed someone familiar, sitting just on the corner where Byou_-and Yuuto-_used to be at every time they came to the bar. He walked a little to make sure his sight. After he got better view, he stopped walking because he was surprised by something.

"Is that Byou-kun? And… Yuuto-san??", Kazuki narrowed his eyes to see more clearly, he was still uncertain with is eyes. He saw Byou and Yuuto, and they were kissing. This time, he was finally sure. Kazuki gasped as he got shock seeing them. Byou broke the kiss, he turned his head around and said something to Yuuto that Kazuki couldn't hear, but Byou saw him accidentally. Kazuki didn't even realize tears rolled down from his eyes, he kept staring at those two guys. He finally realized that Byou was staring at him too. Kazuki quickly wiped his tears off as he turned his body around. He chose to run away, pretending he didn't see anything. Byou followed him immediately, left Yuuto without continuing his words.

Kazuki kept running away from the bar, he approached the entrance. He went out of the bar and after few meters away he suddenly bumped into someone, it was Manabu who just finished his conversation with his sister. "Kazu-chan, what happened? Why are you running like that??", he asked, seemed worried. Kazuki was panting heavily but still answered Manabu, "No, it's okay. Nothing happened…". Manabu tried to believe in Kazuki's answer, but since Kazuki was crying and trembling hard, he had changed his mind. He held Kazuki tightly, "Don't lie to me; I know that something is wrong. Just tell me… I don't mind", he said softly.

At the same time, Byou arrived at that place and saw them. Both Kazuki and Manabu didn't realize his existence. Byou saw Kazuki crying in Manabu's arms. "I don't know what exactly happened to you, but just cry it out. You can also share your problem with me…", Manabu said as he caressed Kazuki's hair gently. Kazuki closed his eyes. "I know that now isn't the right time to say this, but I can't hold back my feeling any longer. I love you, Kazu-chan", Manabu added, he held Kazuki tighter. "_Nani?_ What did you just say??". Kazuki stared at him. "I said I love you. And the truth is, I've been in love with you since we were in Senior High, but I didn't have the time to confess it to you and I thought it was too late that we already graduated. Now after I found you, I don't want to repeat my foolishness. I won't let go of you again", Manabu tried to explain.

Byou got surprised to hear that, but he was just silent and preferred to leave that place. Deep in his heart, he felt something strange and every time he remembered that Kazuki was with that person, his strange feeling became stronger. Burned him up, it was like anger, but he wasn't sure. Suddenly, a memory came out of his mind, a bad one. That was when he knew that Yuuto was cheating on him, with other man and Byou had felt the same with the one he was feeling right now.

Finally, he knew the answer, which feeling was jealousy. He was jealous over Manabu and one thing for sure; Byou realized that he had fallen in love with Kazuki, more than before. It wasn't like he didn't love Kazuki before; he just didn't really pay attention on him. However, Byou thought it was too late to confess his love to him, he also didn't feel confident that Kazuki would accept him, since he always did something bad to him and even often ignored him. Kazuki must be hate him; of course, he would choose Manabu instead of him. Why would he choose a person who had been always treating him bad?

Byou just kept walking home, his mind was full of thought and he tried to sweep it away, but he couldn't. Every time his thought was about to disappear, suddenly Kazuki's happy face with Manabu aside him appeared in his mind. That made Byou felt more jealous. He was too jealous even he wanted to kill, or at least, punch Manabu. "Shit! Why must now? I should have realized my own feeling earlier!!", he cursed and questioned himself. "I really am very stupid!".

Soon, he arrived at his apartment; he shoved his key into the keyhole and opened the door. At this time, Kazuki usually already stood there, near the shoes rack, welcoming him with a smile on his beautiful face, even Byou knew that he must be feel very sleepy because it was late night. Byou tried to resist his tear, how he just passed by Kazuki, didn't care with his existence, but Kazuki never said anything about Byou's attitude. "_Gomen na_. I never did something that can make you happy", Byou said as if he were talking with Kazuki.

"Now, everything is too late. I know that you'll be happier if you with him and I'm sure you won't come back to me…". Byou covered his whole face with his two hands and began to cry.

Meanwhile at Manabu's place, "Kazuki, are you feeling better now?", Manabu asked as he caressed Kazuki's hair gently. The said man only nodded. "But your tears keep rolling down…", Manabu looked at Kazuki unsurely. "_Shinpai shinaide…_", Kazuki replied, he quickly wiped off his tears with the back of his hand. "Stay here tonight. I won't let you go home", Manabu said. "…I don't want to go home. I don't want to see him again. Besides, he probably is with Yuuto-san right now", Kazuki bit his lips, his tears started to come out again. "Kazu-chan, do you love him so much you can't stand it?", Manabu suddenly questioned, making Kazuki turned his head to his direction. "If you ask it now, my answer is… No. But I was…", Kazuki responded. "So, how about stay by my side from now on?", he added, gaining confused expression from Kazuki.

"I think, stay with you would be better", Kazuki finally gave the answer.

_~In the morning~_

Byou woke up in his bedroom, his face was really terrible. He spent the night with crying and finally fell asleep because he was too tired. Nevertheless, he still couldn't forget last night scene between Kazuki and Manabu. Even he was regretting himself, why didn't he approach them and take Kazuki home along with him? If he did that, Kazuki might be change his mind and choose him. Suddenly, Byou felt his anger had built up inside his body. He was angry to himself and Kazuki.

He hated Kazuki because Byou thought that Kazuki was just playing with him; he didn't truly love him. Byou also thought that Kazuki left him because he wasn't good enough, so he looked for other better guy. Kazuki couldn't accept him just in the way he was. Byou's feeling had changed from jealousy to hatred. He really hated Kazuki now and he hated himself because of his foolishness to let Kazuki go away.

Byou got up from his bed and went out of his bedroom. He looked around his apartment; there was no Kazuki's sign. It meant he didn't come home last night. He stayed at Manabu's place, or it could be some love hotel. Byou shook his head, trying to sweep his thoughts away. He walked to the bathroom slowly.

When Byou was about to take his clothes from the wardrobe, he saw Kazuki's clothes. He stared blankly at those things, but he did nothing and just took his own clothes. He was hungry, so he went to the kitchen. Actually, he almost never cooked, it was always Kazuki who cooked for both of them. "Damn! Why I always remember about him? I can't forget him!!", Byou shouted. However, he still cooked because he was really starving to death.

He spent the day alone, just sat on the couch, watched TV, drank some beers, and finally took a nap. Luckily that was Sunday, so he didn't have to work. Meanwhile, Kazuki was in Manabu's place. "Mmm, I think I have to go back", Kazuki said. "Eh? Didn't you say that you don't want to go home and see him again?", Manabu asked. "Nah, I just want to take my clothes. And maybe to clean the things up with him. I think, him and me are done now…", Kazuki explained. "Okay, I'll accompany you", Manabu replied. "No. I'll go by myself. You just stay here", Kazuki said as he pat Manabu's shoulder. Manabu raised an eyebrow, he was unsure with Kazuki's answer. "Please, I'll be back, so believe in me!", Kazuki said to make Manabu sure. Manabu stood up and then flattered Kazuki's hair gently, "I believe in you, Kazu-chan", he kissed Kazuki's forehead. Kazuki was smiling so nicely.

Back to Byou. "Yaaawn~", Byou yawned as he cracked his eyes open a bit and at the same time, he heard his front door was being opened. He knew it must be Kazuki. Byou became angry again. Kazuki stepped inside the room and saw Byou had been sleeping on the couch, so he just kept walking to the bedroom, he didn't want to wake him up. When Kazuki was near the bedroom's door, Byou suddenly called for him. He got surprise and then turned his body around to face Byou. "Byou-kun? You're awake?? _Gomen_ if I…", Kazuki stopped his own words. He gulped hard as Byou gave him a deadly glare.

"You're back, huh?", Byou asked him. Kazuki kept silent for a moment before he answered him. "I just back to take my clothes". Byou wrinkled his eyebrows. "I see, so it means you've chosen him instead of me?!", Byou shouted at Kazuki. "_Nani~?_ What do you mean??", Kazuki raised an eyebrow and then he realized something a second later. "Does it mean that… You like me?", he said in a disbelieve. "Stop acting like an idiot! You must be have known about it!!", Byou replied, a bit yelled.

"But… But I saw you two were…", Kazuki cut his own words as he felt Byou's lips were touching his. He quickly pushed Byou's body away, "Don't touch me! You already had Yuuto-san!!", Kazuki shouted. "Listen to me, he's my ex! He's just my past!! Do you not know how I feel?", Byou answered. "You never say anything about it, how you feel to me! How can I know!?", Kazuki asked back. Byou just kept silent. "I merely a substitute for him, right? I know that you still love him…", Kazuki murmured. "Substitute? How could I?!", Byou looked confused. "I know that every time we make love, or if I can say it, when you rape me, you're thinking of me as him!", Kazuki added.

Byou suddenly gripped Kazuki's one hand, "Before you leave me for him, I'm going to mess you!", he whispered lustfully on Kazuki's ear. Kazuki's eyes widened. He turned his head to Byou, "What do you mean?", he asked. "You'll know it soon… And this will be the last time!", Byou answered as he suddenly scooped Kazuki's body and put it onto his shoulder. "_O-oi, matte yo!_ What are you going to do!?", Kazuki struggled to free himself.

Byou brought Kazuki to the bedroom and threw its body to the bed. He climbed onto the bed and pressed his body against Kazuki's. "This is what I'm going to do…", he spoke, then he tore out Kazuki's shirt forcedly. He kissed Kazuki's neck and bit it. "Aahn~", Kazuki gasped as he tried hardly to escape himself, but Byou gripped both of his hand tightly and placed them together above his head.

Byou unbuckled his belt and tied both of Kazuki's hands with it. Kazuki couldn't move his hands and Byou had all the access to do anything he wants to his body. Byou stared lustfully at Kazuki's nice body; he pulled Kazuki's head, then kissed his lips and slipped his tongue in forcedly. "Nhh~ mmhh~", Kazuki protested as he shook his head, tried to stop Byou's kisses.

"You're enjoying my kisses, aren't you?", Byou finally broke the kiss. "Your cock is honest. Look… it's already straining tightly against your jeans", he added as he touched Kazuki's member through his jeans and grabbed it tightly, made Kazuki gasped. "My kisses, it turns you on, right?". "No, it's not…!!", Kazuki yelled.

"_Hanashite yo_, Byou-kun!", he yelled again. "No, I won't! At least, after I'm being satisfied by you, like you did to that guy!!", Byou touched Kazuki's nipple and pinched it, made Kazuki moaning painfully. Then he licked it and finally bit it hardly, Kazuki screamed out a loud. "I didn't do anything with Manabu-kun…", Kazuki said as he tried to untie his hands though he had already known that it was useless, but he didn't give up, he kept jerking his legs to nowhere.

Byou had lost his patience, he slapped Kazuki's face hardly, "Just be a good boy as usual, Kazuki…", he commanded. Kazuki stopped his action and obeyed Byou; he didn't want to get more hurt. Byou undid Kazuki's zipper, unbuttoned and then pulled off his jeans.

"Nhh~ haa~", Kazuki resisted the pain as he felt Byou inserted his cold finger into his ass. One by one, until Byou had inserted his three fingers and scissoring him inside. Byou kept stretching him. "How about the main course?", Byou asked, Kazuki stared at him. "Aah~ aahh~", he was panting. Byou gave a smirk, and then licked his lips. "Please, don't do put it in…", Kazuki pleased, his voice was very low. "Unfortunately, I'm going put it in! I'm going to fuck you so hard!!", Byou was grinning widely while he undid his zipper and opened the trouser.

Kazuki saw Byou's hard cock was poking his entrance. Even a precum was leaking. He gulped hard. Byou suddenly hooked one of Kazuki's legs around his shoulder and finally thrust his erection all at once. Kazuki groaned loudly as he felt Byou's cock hardened inside his ass. He bit his lips.

"What does it feel?", Byou asked, he licked Kazuki's thigh. "It's horrible! Like hell!!", Kazuki answered. "How about say something more erotic?", Byou replied as he started to move. He bit Kazuki's ear so hardly, blood trickled. "Aaagh!", Kazuki screamed, but Byou didn't care with his painful expression. He kept torturing him and pounding his hard member into him roughly.

"You're feeling good, right?", Byou said, he continued thrusting his cock. "N-no…!", Kazuki said between his cries. "Liar!!", Byou shouted at him. He thrust faster. "See, you're the one who sucking my cock so deep!", he whispered lustfully on Kazuki's ear and then licked its lobe. Byou felt his orgasm was so close and right before he came; he pulled out his cock and brought it to Kazuki's face. He opened Kazuki's mouth forcedly and splattered his hot liquid onto his mouth. "Drink it all! Don't waste it even a drop!!", he warned Kazuki as he gave him a glare. Kazuki swallowed it, he felt the liquid passed down through his throat, caused him to cough. "Mmmhh~ That's good", Byou seemed really enjoyed watching Kazuki was licking the tip of his cock.

"Let's continue!", Byou said, his thumb ran across Kazuki's lips, he lifted its chin. He was back to his previous spot, slowly drew his member closer to Kazuki's hole. He opened Kazuki's legs so wide. He thrust his cock a little by little until he was fully inside Kazuki. He stayed still for some seconds and then began to move. "Byou-kun… _Yamero! Ittai yo!!_", Kazuki yelled. Byou increased his speed. "Ahh… haa…", Kazuki's painful moans only made Byou became hornier. "No… Byou-kun…", Kazuki murmured. "Calling out my name like that at a time like this, is foolish Kazuki~!", Byou replied. He came hard again inside of Kazuki.

Byou really got no endurance. He continued fucking, or more correctly, raping Kazuki. He bit Kazuki's nipple hardly. Kazuki just lamented. He felt his lower part was really hurt, he realized something. "Blood… There's blood…", he said, he tried hardly to catch his breath. Byou could feel that Kazuki was bleeding, but he didn't want to stop. "Ah~ Nnng~ Haa~ Byou-kun, stop this already…", Kazuki closed his eyes tightly, but his tears kept rolling down from his eyes. "No… Please… No more…", he begged Byou to stop.

"Not yet! Since this will be the last time, let's have some more fun!!", Byou grinned as he changed the angle, made Kazuki turning his body around. Byou kept thrusting his cock from behind, even rougher and faster. "Ahh~ haa~ No, _yamero…_", Kazuki moaned painfully. Byou came for the third time. Even his white liquid was starting to drip out of Kazuki's ass. "Ah~ aaahh~", Kazuki kept moaning loudly as he felt Byou's cock hit his prostate. He felt his stomach tightened.

Suddenly, Byou turned his body around again, "I want to do it while facing you!", Byou said. Kazuki kept closing his eyes, but he then felt something dropped on his cheek. Like water. Kazuki slowly opened his eyes. He saw something unbelievable. Byou was crying. "Please Kazuki…", he said. "What~", was the only word that left Kazuki's lips. He was really confused, he didn't know what to say. It should be he who was crying. But, why Byou?

"You're the only one I have…", Byou continued his words. "Please, don't leave me", he added. His voice was really shaky, even his hands were trembling hard. "I had already felt this pain before, and I don't want to feel it again…". "Byou-kun…", Kazuki said softly. "Please! Stay by my side!!", Byou shouted. Kazuki bit his lips. "I-I…", he said nervously. Byou stared at him, "Kazuki, I love you. So please, stay with me…", he closed his eyes. "I know that I always treat you so bad and you must be hate me! But seeing you with Manabu, I just can't resist my feeling. Then I realized that I really have fallen in love with you!".

Kazuki didn't say a word for a minute. "I don't hate you, Byou-kun. I love you too… didn't I say it in the first time before?", he smiled so nicely. "Really, Kazuki?", Byou asked him, his voice seemed back to normal. Kazuki just nodded. Byou grew a big smile. He then untied Kazuki and held him very tight. "_Arigatou, hontou ni arigatou _Kazuki~!!", he tightened his hold. "Ah, _gomen na_ Kazuki, I made you bleeding. I really am sorry; I didn't mean to do this to you… I couldn't control my self as I thought you might leave me for Manabu…", Byou helped Kazuki to sit up, he was so worried. Kazuki pat his shoulder, "It's okay, I understand your feeling…". He smiled again.

"But, please don't be so rough for the next time", he added. It made Byou chuckling.

"Anyways, last night, you saw me kissed Yuuto, did you?", Byou said. Kazuki nodded. "The fact is; he begged to come back with me. I refused him, I said that I already have someone that I kind of love, but he suddenly kissed me. That's the truth. I hope you believe that…", Byou explained. Kazuki stunned. He had got Byou wrong. "_Gomen_, I thought that you~ mmhh…", Kazuki cut his word as Byou kissed his lips. "No. of course I don't want to come back with him. I don't love him anymore… the one I love now is you. Only you", Byou whispered softly into Kazuki's ear. Kazuki's face flushed red.

_And now… what should I say to Manabu-kun… I don't want to hurt him, but… I don't want to hurt Byou-kun either…_ Kazuki thought.

Kazuki made a decision. He would only choose one of them. And his choice was Byou. Not Manabu. He felt very guilty. But he must do that. "Byou-kun, I'll go and see Manabu-kun. I'll say something to him…", Kazuki said to Byou. "Okay, but please, come back as soon as you finish. I'm afraid you'll change your mind if you see him too long", Byou answered, he grabbed Kazuki's hand tightly. Kazuki only smiled hearing that. He shook his head. "Don't worry. I'll come back to you…".

_~At Manabu's apartment~_

"I hope you can understand, Manabu-kun…", Kazuki said.

"Don't go, Kazu-chan…! You said that stay with me would be better, didn't you?", Manabu shouted.

"But now I can't stay by your side. I can't… there's someone who needs me more…"

"Don't say that! I need you too!!", Manabu then held Kazuki immediately. Prevented him from go.

"I love you!", he tightened his hold.

"…Sorry"

"Please, say to me that you love me too…", Manabu shook Kazuki's body.

"Manabu-kun…"

"I can be anything you want! …But I can't be _him_!!"

"I'm very sorry…"

"Please…", Manabu stared at Kazuki. But the shorter man kept silent. Kazuki knew that he couldn't hold his tears any longer.

"Sorry…", was Kazuki's only answer

Manabu's mouth gaped open. His eyes were filled with tears. "So, you decided to keep staying with him?", he asked. Kazuki nodded slowly, closed his eyes.

"Then I wish you will be happy with him…"

"……"

"Your happiness is my happiness too…",

"……"

Kazuki couldn't say anything to Manabu. He was very sad, knowing the fact that Manabu loved him _that_ much. He felt that he was very cruel to throw Manabu away just like that. Then he left Manabu, who had been staring at his back sadly. He walked to the place where someone who he loves the most had been waiting for him.

**~End of the Story~**

**Note: **Yeah! I made it!! After took about five months_-what? I'm busy u know, or lazy-_, I finally finished this story… I'm kinda relieved. XD

And this is my longest one-shot this far. I hope you'll like this story as I did. (^^)

Comment will be much appreciated. Sankyuu~

18


End file.
